


Unbroken

by Wyndewalker



Series: Songs of the Heart [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

Ezra watched the main room of the Saloon through the one-way mirror in his office. Almost all of his friends were out there, sitting at 'their' table. Nathan and Rain were back from their honeymoon. JD, Casey, Chris, Buck and Josiah were all there. Only Vin was missing, as he had been since the night they'd kissed.

At first he'd just thought Vin was giving him the time and space he'd spoken of and, admittedly, that first day after he'd needed it. But now seven days had gone by and he'd not seen hide nor hair of Vin. As near as he could tell, Vin hadn't been in town once in those seven days. He'd begun to think that Vin had regretted what had happened. Until Chris had stopped by for a talk last night.

***

"I'll meet you outside in a minute, Buck," Chris called to his lanky lover as he stepped into Ezra's office. "Been wondering where you were hiding, Ezra."

"I'm not hiding, Mr. Larabee. I'm working."

"Uh-huh," Chris grunted, resting one hip against Ezra's desk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ya know, until you came to town, Vin was the most skittish person around."

"And now he's not?" Ezra half-asked, half-stated with a frown. He didn't understand what Chris was trying to say.

"Well, no, he's still skittish, but you're worse. Or you were until about a week ago."

Ezra stiffened slightly then forced himself to relax. Chris couldn't possibly know. He had never believed Vin to be the 'kiss and tell' type. No, it had to be about something else.

Finally, he said, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, but I'll spell it out for you." Chris sighed and glanced around the office before his gaze settled on Ezra again. "About seven or eight years back, Vin was in a relationship with a woman. This is back when he was living in Texas, just before he moved up here permanent. They were talking about marriage even. Only it turned out she was already married. She burned him badly. Crispy-fried him is how Buck and JD like to put it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because somehow you managed to get past all of his walls. I don't know what happened between you two last week, but its got him more skittish than a newborn colt. Keeps trying to ask without asking if you're upset with him." Chris tileted his head to the side. "Question is, are you?"

"Am I what?" Ezra asked distractedly, working through all of what Chris had said.

"Mad at him."

"Mad? No, not really." Ezra shook his head. "Surprised at first, most definitely. As time has passed with no word, I admit my feelings have turned towards uncertainty and perhaps a bit of anger. I...it's just that he says one thing, then disappears for an entire week without a word. How am I supposed to feel?"

"I don't know, but I can say it sounds like Vin spooked himself. Thing with Vin is, he can go from being aggressive to real shy in a blink. It's the way he's always been."

"I see. Would you do me the favor of imparting a message to Mr. Tanner?"

"Sure, Ez."

"Please tell him that his presence is requested here at the Saloon tomorrow night after closing. Should...should he choose not to come, I will understand and consider our conversation from last Saturday evening an aberration and not to be taken seriously." Unable to meet Chris' gaze any longer, Ezra turned so he could look at the large freshwater fishtank next to his desk. He didn't move when Chris came up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell him, Ez. I gotta say though, Vin's a fool if he doesn't show up tomorrow. A damn fool. Hell, if I didn't already have my plate full between Buck and Mary, I'd've given him a run for his money."

Ezra smiled and shook his head. "Speaking of which, do you ever plan on making a choice?"

For a moment Chris stiffened, then slowly relaxed. "Yeah, I have. I just gotta get up the courage to break it to Mary. I like her and I like spending time with Billy, but my family died ten years ago in that fire. I don't want a new one. I thought I did, and I'm sure things with Mary and Billy would be great, but..."

"It's not what you want anymore."

"No," Chris smiled briefly. "I have to go, Ez, but I'll make sure he gets that message."

"Thank you, Chris."

"No problem."

Chris nodded and headed out the door.

***

Now Ezra was sitting here at the window, his heart slowly crumbling into jagged pieces as the minutes counted down to closing. There was only five minutes left. He wasn't coming. Ezra started to turn away when he noticed movement by the front door. Turning back, he watched the front door open and Vin walk in.

Vin headed straight to where the others sat, his head moving as if he was looking for someone.

Ezra watched him stop at the table but not sit down. After a few moments of conversation and a couple glances at office, Vin left the table and came to the office door.

"Come in," Ezra called at the soft knock.

Vin entered and closed the door behind him. "Hey Ezra."

"Hello, Vin."

They stared at each other awkwardly for a long moment.

"About last..."

"I'd like to..."

"You go first."

"You go first."

They both stopped and stared at each other again. Finally Ezra took a deep breath and asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

Vin nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Good. I would like to make a reply but would prefer to wait until after the Saloon has closed and the others are gone." Ezra met Vin's gaze, pleading for him to understand.

"Alright," Vin answered with another nod. "How long 'til closing?"

"Approximately one minute," Ezra replied with a quick glance at his watch.

"Need some help 'encouragin' folks to head out?"

Ezra met Vin's grin with one of his own. "That would be greatly appreciated."

Vin held open the door for Ezra as they left the office. Both stopped in the doorway at the sight before them. The Saloon was empty. Or almost. The only people left were Inez, Chris, Buck, Nathan, Rain, JD, Casey and Josiah. They were halfway done with closing up the bar.

Not wanting to look too closely at the emotions welling up inside him, Ezra quickly moved to lend a hand. Several minutes later he'd finished tallying the night's earnings and said goodbye to JD, Casey, Nathan and Rain when he noticed Josiah talking with Vin in a corner. He was about to go interrupt when Inez stood in front of him.

"I am saying good night now. Chris and Buck are escorting me home," she said with a smile before hugging him. "Be happy, my friend," she whispered in his ear, kissed his cheek and let go of him.

Ezra said good night to Chris and Buck automatically. In his head, he'd known that he'd been accepted into this tight-knit group of friends, but his heart hadn't started believing it until now.

"Deep thoughts, son?"

Josiah's rumbling voice broke him from his thoughts. He smiled at the large preacher. "No, just some realizations."

"Bad?"

"Good."

"Good then. Well, I'll say good night then and," Josiah paused with a twinkle in his eyes, "you let me know if I need to get out my shotgun, son."

"Josiah!" Ezra blushed at the older man's hearty chuckle as he left the bar. And suddenly Ezra found himself alone with Vin. For a split-second, Ezra wanted to give in to the urge to run. He wanted to run as fast and as far as he could away from Vin, from the heartache Vin would cause if this was all a game. He'd done it before, he could again. But it hadn't really solved anything. Either he was going to do this or he wasn't.

Squaring his shoulders in determination, Ezra strode over to the jukebox. He dropped in a couple of red quarters ad punched in his selection. Turning back to Vin, he held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

Without hesitation, Vin moved into his arms. It wasn't really a slow song but Ezra kept their movements small. He wanted Vin to hear the words, not the beat.

"If I lived and breathed before  
you loved me, I don't recall  
If I walked around at all it  
was in bits and pieces of a jagged heart  
You kissed me and every piece  
went back in place,  
every pain got erased  
You held me up to the sunlight  
Now it feels like  
No one ever left me out in the rain  
cold words still remain unspoken  
and I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
when I see your smile fill my soul again  
I'm unbroken  
If I doubted the power of love,  
Baby, now I understand  
I thank God for every day I wake up  
to the soft touch of your magic hands  
In this world sometimes the only thing  
that's real is the way you make me feel  
Babe, the change is day and night  
I swear it's like  
No one ever left me out in the rain  
cold words still remain unspoken  
and I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
when I see your smile fill my soul again  
I'm unbroken  
I still see the night  
I fell into your eyes  
And when we made love it felt like the first time  
No one ever left me out in the rain  
cold words still remain unspoken  
and I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
when I see your smile fill my soul again  
I'm unbroken  
I'm unbroken  
I'm unbroken, yeah  
I'm unbroken  
No one ever left me out in the rain  
cold words still remain unspoken  
and I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
when I see your smile fill my soul again  
I'm unbroken."

As the song ended and they came to a stop, Ezra pulled back from Vin's embrace so he could meet his gaze. He swallowed thickly at the hope and love he saw in those sky blue eyes.

"I'm unbroken," he whispered.

"Me too, Ez. Me too," Vin whispered back before gently kissing him.

Ezra wrapped his arms tightly around Vin's waist and parted his lips for the gently seeking tongue. He moaned as he felt Vin's long fingers thread through his hair while the other hand slid down to pull them even closer together, their bodies flush against each other. A soft sigh escaped his lips when Vin began to trail a path of kisses and tiny licks. Then Vin found the sensitive spot behind his ear and Ezra trembled and groaned, his ahnds fisting in the fabric of Vin's shirt. It took him a moment to realize Vin was speaking and decipher it.

"I'm sorry, Ezra. I'm so sorry I stayed away. I just..."

"Shhh," Ezra soothed, carding his fingers through Vin's long brown hair. "It's alright. I understand."

Ezra pulled back so he could look into Vin's eyes again. "I understand. No more panicking." He paused to consider that and smiled, "Okay. Maybe a little panicking, but talking is good." His gaze dipped to Vin's lips for a moment. "Not talking can be good sometimes too."

"Ezra."

"Would you like to come upstairs, Vin?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

With a small smile, Ezra took Vin's hand and led him to the door marked Employees Only. They passed the door to Ezras office and the door to the storeroom. Ezra paused at the back door to flip the deadbolt. He didn't worry about the front door since he knew Inez had locked it on her way out. Tugging on Vin's hand, he led him up the stairs and into his apartment.

Inside, Ezra moved back into Vin's arms. They traded soft kisses and light caresses, moving slowly across the room. Neither of them were in a rush. They'd both been in enough relationships that had burned hot then faded quickly to want to hurry. Ezra was more than content to map out what he could reach of Vin's body with his hands and lips.

By the time they reached the bed they were both naked. With a gentle shove, Ezra tumbled Vin to the bed and followed him down. Ezra shivered at the feel of Vin's hard cock pressing against his hip. He sighed against Vin's lips as strong hands caressed and massaged his back. The feel of one of those hands sliding down to cup and squeeze his backside had him groaning and thrusting down against Vin. It was met with an answering thrust from Vin.

Ezra clutched at Vin as they thrust against each other, skin becoming slick with sweat heightening their arousal. With a quick twist, Vin had them lying on their sides, their cocks lined up against each other. Slipping a hand down between them, Ezra's hand tangled with Vin's as they wrapped them around their cocks. Panting gasps and moans filled the air as they rocked against each other.

Ezra felt the heat pooling in his groin, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. His eyes slid shut from the pleasure coursing through veins. He rocked harder against Vin, biting on his lower lip to keep from crying out. Instead he made soft mewling sounds with each stroke of their joined hands. The sound of Vin's voice worked its way through the fog that enveloped his mind.

"That's it, Ez. So good. Feels so good, babe. Oh yeah. Good. That's it. Almost there. You're almost there, Ez. Just let go. Just let it go. Come for me, Ezra. Oh, love, let go."

Ezra came with a wailing cry, stiffening as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt Vin go rigid beside him a moment later, crying out his name. For several long moments he lay there, sucking in ragged breaths.

When he felt like his heart rate was under control again, Ezra opened his eyes. Vin was watching him and smiled. Ezra smiled then moved forward to kiss him. Pulling away, Ezra smiled up into Vin's adoring gaze.

Vin brushed the sweat-dampened curls away from Ezra's face with his fingertips, letting them drift down to trace over his lips.

"Love you," Vin whispered.

"Love you too," he whispered back, snuggling closer. Ezra's eyes drifted closed and he let sleep claim him as he felt Vin's arms wrap around him and hold him close.

~Fini~


End file.
